


Stay

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Tomáš isn't a lightweight





	Stay

Ryan could feel the bass of the house music rattle his bones as Tomáš pulled him towards the bar. Tomáš had passed tipsy a half hour ago, but Ryan hadn't drank a sip. Someone had to make sure everyone got home safe, so it might as well be him. He took the safety of his teammates more seriously than he probably had to, but no one was complaining, so he never stopped.

Tomáš got to the bar and ordered some ridiculous number of shots that Ryan ended up carrying to their table. The guys all cheered when they saw them, and Ryan did a quick check to see if he should start getting anyone home yet. William, Erik, and Nate were swaying a bit, but everyone else seemed fine. Well, almost everyone.

Tomáš set the shots down, grinning ear to ear. He murmured something Ryan couldn't dream of understanding in Czech and took a shot. Most of the guys followed suit, and Tomáš smirked proudly before turning and leaning all of his weight on Ryan.

"Okay, buddy, I think that's enough for you," Ryan said to Tomáš before turning to the group. "I'm gonna take him home."

Everyone that heard him either nodded or ignored him, so he said no more before pulling Tomáš towards the door. As he lead Tomáš through the parking lot, he grabbed Ryan's hand and Ryan couldn't help the flush that covered his face. Even when sloshed, Tomáš was still nearly silent, but he tended to get touchier, mostly with Ryan.

Ryan gently nudged Tomáš into his car and drove him home. Once they got there, Ryan got him as cleaned up as he could, got him changed into comfier clothes, and tucked him into bed. Before dropping off, Tomáš grabbed Ryan's arm.

"Thank you," he slurred softly.

"Hush," Ryan shushed him, gently brushing strands of hair off of his forehead. "Sleep."

"Stay?" Tomáš asked uncertainty. Ryan nodded and did just that until he was sure Tomáš was out for the night. He left quietly, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him. They'd talk in the morning.


End file.
